Surga Duniaku
by hatake rj
Summary: Semua orang di muka bumi ini memiliki tujuan. Ada yang dengan sadar mencari dan menemukan tujuannya. Sabaku Gaara sadar. tujuan hidupnya mencari surga di hidupnya. Walau kenyataannya yang dia lakukan adalah "mencabut" surga dari tempatnya. tak masalah. GaaHinaNaru.
1. Dongeng, Kepercayaan dan Ilusi

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

** Locked out of Heaven song by Bruno Mars (recommended song)**

** My story by mine**

**Warning : AU. Alur lambat (I've warned you). Kata-kata yang terlalu bertele-tele. Typo(s?) dimana-mana. **

**Enjoy **

.

.

.

Saat kukatakan dalam sehari aku hanya tidur selama 2 jam, apakah kau akan percaya? Sepasang lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mataku mungkin dapat menjadi bukti nyata bagi kalian. Depresi saat kecil dan sifat _workaholic_ membentukku sebagai seseorang yang membenci tidur. Tidur artinya memainkan kenangan saat si ayah sialan itu menghajarku mati-matian. Tidur artinya meninggalkan bermacam berkas berharga ratusan juta. Tidur artinya mengenang seorang bocah berambut merah dengan tubuh penuh lebam. Tidur artinya melewatkan satu malam panas dengan seorang wanita. Oke, yang terakhir mungkin terlalu di luar topik, tapi itu adalah salah satu kegiatan penghilang stress favoritku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, tertidur dengan memeluk seseorang tanpa busana sama sepertiku. Bukan karena kelelahan saat melakukan aktifitas malam tadi. Bukan. Bahkan awalnya aku berencana menghabiskan malamku untuk memandangi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang terlelap lelah begitu sayang dilewatkan. Kemudian yang terakhir kuingat aroma keringat juga aura hangat yang menguar dari tubuhnya menjadi nada tak bergelombang pengantar untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

Dan mimpi itu menghampiri, awalnya gelap kemudian terang. Lalu dia datang. Selalu dengan wajah malu-malunya yang selalu sukses membangkitkan gairah terdalamku. Dengan pipi gembil yang merah serta make-up tipis yang menghias wajah, dia menghampiri diriku yang menggeram menahan gairah. Hey, salahkan hormon kelaki-lakianku yang sukses bertemu _katalisator _macam dirinya. Kutelusuri gaun berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh sintalnya. Apakah aku pernah mengatakan betapa serasinya dia dengan warna putih? _Fallen angel_. Tak pernah berhenti membuatku terperosok dengan nuansa suci itu.

Sebuah benang tak berwujud seakan menyatukan kembali kepingan memori pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Gaun putih itu. Suasana khidmat nan suci itu.

Sebuah resepsi pernikahan yang indah bukan?

Tersentak kembali dalam alam nyata. Mataku membelalak menyapa realita. Tanpa sadar kugerakkan tanganku dalam keremangan kamar tidur ini. Ada. Dia masih disini. Masih dengan tubuh polosnya yang menempel erat dalam lingkaran kedua lenganku.

Kutarik dan kuhembuskan nafasku secara teratur. Mimpi buruk sialan! Apakah tidak cukup selalu dihantui orangtua brengsek itu. Aku sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak. Aku sudah menderita terlalu banyak. Bisakah aku mencicipi kebahagiaan fana ini barang sekejab? Bisakah?

Kueratkan kembali rengkuhan lenganku pada sosok rapuh dalam dekapanku. Saat ini dia milikku. Kuhapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa dari kedua belah pipinya. Dia milikku. Kukecup mesra setiap jengkal wajah polos yang sedang terlelap di sampingku.

Biarlah saat ini saja. Aku tahu aku hanyalah seorang pendosa menjijikan. Dan aku tahu setelah ini hanyalah neraka tempat yang akan menerimaku. Malaikat sepertimu tak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengan manusia rendah sepertiku. Tapi aku hanyalah pendosa. Pendosa yang terlalu mendamba pada sebuah malaikat sempurna.

Kutatap kembali lekuk wajahmu. Tak pernah puas aku menatap buah karya Dia. Terlalu sempurna. Yah, kamu terlalu sempurna untuk lelaki brengsek itu. Lelaki yang bahkan tak pernah mencintaimu. Lelaki yang terjebak dalam masa cinta monyetnya itu. Cih, lelaki menyedihkan nan malang. Bahkan dia tak sempat bersyukur karena memiliki istri sesempurna dirimu.

.

.

.

" Hey Gaar, kukira kamu tidak datang," sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga bungsu Sabaku itu menyapa di tengah keramaian pesta tersebut.

" Kukira kau tak akan pernah menikah," membalikan badan, subjek yang menjawab menampakan wajahnya yang datar dan familiar bagi Namikaze Naruto. Oh, tambahkan nada datar dan perkataan menyebalkannya itu. Walau mungkin masih lebih baik daripada teman stoicnya yang lain, si pantat ayam Sasuke. Kami-sama, kenapa orang seaktif dirinya harus berteman dengan vampir-vampir tak berperasaan macam mereka, rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

" Kapan kau tiba di Jepang? Kau brengsek tidak memberitahuku. " sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya yang khas. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya telah disindir dengan sadis oleh kawan lamanya. Hey bung, seseorang yang sedang menikah tidak mungkin bukan menampakan ekspresi kesal di tengah-tengah pestanya sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sanggup menonjok ekspresi datar sobat lampaunya itu sebagai salam perjumpaan kembali setelah bertahun lamanya tak bersua.

Masih tetap kepala baka, sindir Gaara dalam hati. "Seminggu yang lalu seseorang mengancamku untuk mengahadiri pesta pernikahannya yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup," menyesap liquid merah dalam gelas berkaki, sang Sabaku mempehatikan bagaimana sahabat jingga nya itu menepuk keningnya sambil menggumamkan kata, aku lupa, dengan canggung. " Kupikir itu adalah suatu keajaiban dunia, akhirnya ada juga yang tidak alergi dengan tingkah tololmu itu dan bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamamu," sambung Gaara sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu, seakan pernyataanya tadi tidak menimbulkan efek apapun bagi objek yang dituju.

Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan lidah tajam anti karat milik sahabatnya, kembali menampakan cengiran andalannya. Menggosokkan tangannya ke belakang kepala untuk menutupi tingkah bodohnya barusan. Yah, paling tidak ia mempunyai kawan yang setia. Sampai-sampai menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya. Menghapus jarak antara dua benua yang harusnya menjadi penghalang bagi Gaara untuk datang ke Jepang. Abaikan pernyataan yang terakhir dilontarkan Gaara karena Naruto tahu Gaara adalah tipe lelaki setia kawan. Walau tidak setia pasangan, tentunya.

"Naruto-kun?" seorang wanita bergaun putih ,yang tentunya menjadi bintang utama bersama Naruto malam ini, menyela interaksi antara dua kawan lama yang baru berjumpa itu. Sang gadis kemudian menunduk malu saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menginterupsi konversasi para pria dan melangkah pelan ke samping Naruto.

Membisikan sebaris verba pada salah satu indra pendengar Naruto, sang Sabaku yang terabaikan kembali menikmati minumannya yang tadi terlupakan. Naruto kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Kemudian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Narutopun menembus kerumunan pesta, meninggalkan istrinya berdua dengan kawannya.

Baka Naruto! Rutuk Gaara dalam hati. Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan kami dalam kondisi canggung begini. Menghembuskan napas kesal, Gaarapun berinisiatif meninggalkan ruangan penuh sesak itu. Masa bodoh di cap arogan, salahkan gadis dihadapannya yang terus saja menundukkan kepala seperti ada saja yang menarik perhatian dibawah sana.

Merasakan pergerakan kasar dari pria di hadapannya, sang Hyuuga sulung reflek menatap sosok pria berambut merah tersebut. Menyadari aura kekesalan dari pria yang sudah membalikkan badan, mempelai pengantin perempuan ini hanya terdiam merutuki ketidaksopannanya menghadapi tamu. Bukan maunya untuk mendiamkan lelaki bertato tersebut, tetapi aura yang dikeluarkan sang pria sangar dihadapannya seakan membuatnya mati langkah untuk membuka percakapan.

Sesuatu yang menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Bisa saja dia melepas paksa tangan ringkih itu dari pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, tentu saja, dimana sopan santunnya sebagai seorang tamu, seorang sahabat dari mempelai pria, dan sebagai seorang pria sejati? Menghembuskan napas lelah, mengingat sesampainya di Jepang dia langsung hadir di resepsi pernikahan Naruto, Gaara secara perlahan membalikkan badan tegapnya pada sosok yang menurutnya cukup mengganggu itu.

Kemudian semua seakan menjadi lambat. Dihadapannya seorang wanita bermata sewarna rembulan mendongak menatapnya. Terlihat keseriusan dalam kilat matanya, walau Gaara tahu wanita tersebut mati-matian mempertahankan fokusnya. Kegugupan sang wanita terlihat ketika tanpa sadar dia terus menggigit bibirnya pelan. Tangan ringkih sang wanita tergeming melingkari tangan kanan Gaara. Hangat, pikirnya.

Gaara tak pernah percaya akan kebenaran dongeng. Itu hanyalah bentuk khayalan tak terbatas dari mahluk bernama manusia dan tak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Gaara masih ingat saat Temari, kakaknya, menggerutu tentang perawakannya yang begitu maskulin. Pernah satu kali saat Gaara masih berumur 10 tahun, dia menyelinap dalam kamar Temari seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah saat menemukan sebuah buku cerita bergambar terpeluk mesra dalam dekapan lelap Temari.

Sehati-hati mungkin Gaara kecil mengambil buku cerita tersebut. Penasaran, tentu saja. Kakaknya yang apatis dengan hal-hal berbau feminim bahkan di kamarnya yang harusnya menjadi kamar penuh kosmetik ,benda-benda imut khas ABG 14 tahun ,tak terlihat dimanapun. Menyimpan sebuah buku cerita bergambar yang terlihat kekanakan tentu sangat kontras bagi pribadi "gahar" sang sulung Sabaku.

Terkikik sepelan mungkin, Gaara kecil membuka halaman bukunya satu demi satu. Matanya terhenti pada satu kalimat yang melekat sempurna hingga detik ini.

"_Kulitnya seputih salju yang berkilat tertimpa sinar mentari. Halus selembut satin, tentu satin kualitas termahal yang ada dalam negeri itu. Bahkan tanpa menyentuh fisiknya, kamu dapat merasakan kelembutan dirinya. Ya, bahkan hatinya pun begitu lembut dan santun. Menguarkan rasa hangat dan tentram. Membuat semua orang terasa nyaman disisinya._

_Tapi dari semua itu, matanyalah yang begitu menarik perhatian. Dia tak pernah membantah tapi dia hanya menatap. Dan saat itulah kau tahu arti kata dari merah. Merah di atas putih. Keberanian yang berlandaskan keteguhan. Merah, itulah yang diinginkan ibunya dulu. Saat pertama menatap tetesan darahnya terjatuh mengenai salju pertama yang turun, hanya gambaran sederhana itu yang diinginkan sang permaisuri bagi anaknya kelak. "(Snow White and the Huntsman, dengan beberapa perubahan)_

Entah berapa lama waktu terbuang memainkan lamunannya. Yang dia sadari kemudian, riuh pesta serta orang-orang di sekelingnya lamat-lamat terdengar. Kemudian hening.

Bahkan Gaara tahu, atau menyakini, tak terdapat eksistensi malaikat di dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin ada? Bahkan saat dia menjerit meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan, yang dirasa Gaara memiliki lebih banyak wewenang untuk memberi pertolongan saat itu, tak pernah mujizat Tuhan dan antek-antek-Nya bekerja menolongnya. Banyak malam yang dilalui tanpa hasil dari doa yang begitu setia dilantunkan dari bibir Gaara yang robek, ternoda darah. Tanpa hasil, tentu saja. Karena orang brengsek itu akan kembali menyiksanya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Kilasan balik itu seakan mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang yang menjadi objek tatapannya. Gaara selalu merasa setiap hal yang dia jalani terhubung dalam suatu rantai yang kasat mata. Selama ini dia tak percaya dongeng. Gereja yang beberapa meter dari rumahnya hanya dia lewati tanpa ada niat bersenda gurau pada sang Pencipta. Inilah titik baliknya. Saat semua yang dia percayai, saat semua yang dia pegang teguh. Hancur.

Terbungkus putih, merah dibalik kedua mata perak yang setia memandang lekat ke arahnya begitu mempesona. Ilusi. Bahkan Gaara tak mengerti mengapa dia mengasumsikan kilatan dalam sepasang netra itu berwarna merah. Keberaniankah? Nafsukah?

Detik itu,Sabaku Gaara tak mengenal apa itu mitos, kepercayaan, ilusi . Saat itu, yang dia ingat bagaimana membara sekujur tubuhnya saat mengerti arti dari kata yang tercetak di dahinya.

.

.

.

Baru menyadari terlalu banyak _typos_ yang mengganggu mata reader sekalian. Bagian ini sudah diedit ulang dan bila masih banyak kesalahan dalam penggunaan kata, diksi, dan lain-lain mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Ah, dan atas dukungan pembaca semua, saya dengan percaya diri mem-_publish _bagian 2 dari cerita ini. Terima kasih buat kalian yang membaca serta memberi masukan buat kelanjutan cerita ini *bungkukdalam*. Saya tunggu masukan kalian di bagian selanjutnya

Aish, terlalu banyak kata dari penulis pemula ini.

hatakrj


	2. Cintaku

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

** Locked out of Heaven song by Bruno Mars (recommended song)**

** My story by mine**

**Warning : AU. Alur lambat (I've warned you). Kata-kata yang terlalu bertele-tele. Typo(s?) dimana-mana. **

**Enjoy **

.

.

.

Ingin dicinta. Apakah kau juga ingin? Hyuuga Hinata hanya ingin dicinta. Dan mencintai. Tapi bagaimana jika cintanya terobek penghianatan? Masihkah sanggup dia mencinta?

Dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Dengan kekuatan terbatas, dengan kehidupan terbatas, dengan cinta yang juga terbatas. Salahkah jika dia egois? Sekali ini. Merasakan saat dirinya benar-benar merasakan dicintai. Tulus tanpa batas dari seorang yang tak dia cintai. Merasakan rengkuhan hangatnya, napas beratnya, denyut nadinya. Kemudian tertidur, menutup mata dari semua dosa yang tak bisa dielakkan. Karena, tentu sudah kuperingatkan, Hinata Hyuuga hanyalah seorang manusia. Memiliki keterbatasan, bahkan dalam memberi cinta.

Cinta bukan tentang menerima , tapi juga memberi. Apakah salah jika dia haus? Haus untuk menerima, haus untuk dilimpahi. Cinta. Sisi tergelap manusia yang selalu dijadikan alasan bagi manusia untuk menghancurkan. Yah, itulah kenyataanya. Dia hancur berkeping-keping. Terlalu memberi. Terlalu memuja. Terlalu merindu. Terlalu, dia terlalu mencinta. Dan itu membuatnya sakit. Terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan dia, orang yang terlimpahi cintanya, meruntuhkan cintanya.

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat dirasanya sepasang tangan melingkari pinggulnya. Kembali memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyapu beranda apartemen, ketika terdengar suara berat menembus indra pendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak menyambutku?" terdengar seperti merengek, tapi itulah kata yang terucap dari Sabaku Gaara. Menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya, Gaara seakan ingin menarik wanitanya kembali keatas ranjang. Mencium wangi Hinata bercampur peluh miliknya. Kemudian kembali mereguk kenikamatan surgawi itu. Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Tapi Gaara tahu, keinginan liarnya itu tak akan pernah disambut sukacita dari wanita dalam dekapannya. Keterdiaman Hinata bukanlah hal baru bagi Gaara selama 1 minggu mereka tinggal bersama. Dingin, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa cinta. Dan Gaara memakluminya. Selama Hyuuga Hinata disisinya itu tak masalah. Biarlah waktu yang nanti merubah segalanya. Tentu, Gaara akan setia menanti. Sampai hati Hinata teroles cinta kasih mereka.

"Sudah makan, Hime?" lagi, tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara. Memperdalam rengkuhannya pada pinggul sang gadis, Gaara menghirup kembali aroma yang dikeluarkan dari leher bagian kanan Hinata. Tak puas, diciuminya setiap bagian dari leher wanitanya. Ciuman yang berubah menjadi kecupan, jilatan dan gigitan nafsu terhenti saat Hinata dengan terburu-buru membalikkan badannya.

Saling berhadapan, Gaara dapat melihat salivanya yang tertinggal di leher pucat Hinata berkilat tertimpa sinar rembulan. Menyeringai dalam diam, sang Sabaku bungsu berdecak puas meneliti hasil karya yang dibuatnya di area tersebut.

"Hen..hentikan semua i..ini , Gaara." Suara Hinata yang membelah keheningan tak mendapat respon berarti dari Gaara. Ah, seandainya Hinata tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana imajinasi liar kembali memutari kepala Gaara saat suara lirih Hinata terdengar seperti desahan yang mengiringi malam penyatuan mereka dulu. Mengulang kembali aktivitas yang mengunci semua indranya dalam surgawi terindah. Apalagi yang hendak dihentikan Hinata saat semua yang mereka lakukan seakan terkunci rapat di tiap sel otaknya. Hentikan ciumannya kah? Hentikan desahannya kah? Ataukah menghentikan tarian surga itu? Oh, jangan harap. Sekali Gaara memulai, dia akan selesaikan sampai selesai.

"A..aku salah. Kita berbuat salah. To..tolong, kita ma..masih bisa perbaiki dari awal." Memantapkan hati, Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata sehijau zamrud yang memicing seakan tak suka dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Hinata. Apakah semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan terlihat salah di sepasang netra perak itu? Mengapa Hinata tak bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Keinginan sederhana hanya untuk mendapati sosok Hinata terbaring lelap di pelukannya, setiap pagi, selamanya. Sesederhana itu.

Tak tahukah pemilik mahkota sewarna indigo itu betapa setiap detiknya, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, setelah Gaara merasakan rasa itu di sudut hatinya, dirinya bagai pungguk merindu rembulan. Memimpikan sesuatu yang dulunya begitu mustahil di dapatkannya. Dan sekarang, setelah sang pungguk membawa bulan dalam dekapannya, apakah bisa dia melepaskannya? Tidak. tak akan pernah.

"Kamu adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan kepadaku." Zamrud itu membara dalam keremangan malam, mempertegas secara tak langsung apa yang telah diucap pemiliknya.

Terdiam, mungkin hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Hinata. Mengapa? Mengapa orang yang dicintainya tak dapat mengucapkan kata sesederhana ini. Dengan keyakinan seperti ini ,dengan mata yang menatap tajam seperti ini. Salahkah bila Hinata bingung? Bingung meletakkan hatinya. Kepada siapakah dia harus mempercayai tempat hatinya nanti?

" Hanya aku yang mencintaimu, Hime." Kasar tangan Gaara mengelus kulit wajah seputih porselen milik Hinata. Terpaku. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna terperangkap dalam keindahan mata masing-masing.

Hanya hal sesederhana ini yang dibutuhkan Hinata. Dicintai. Dan siapa yang tak akan luluh? Saat sebesar ini perhatian yang diberikan Gaara, masihkah Hinata menolak? Walau dulu secara lantang Hinata tegaskan, dari dulu sampai nanti cintanya hanya satu. Tapi saat pencobaan menggempurmu, masihkah ada keyakinan itu?

"Hanya aku." Sebaris verba terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Gaara mengakhiri segalanya. Malam itu, kembali Hinata rasakan bibir Gaara yang merindu menyentuh bibirnya. Tak ada gairah. Tak ada nafsu. Hanya kecupan lama yang melambangkan ketegasan hati yang diikrarkan Gaara malam itu.

Sudah terlalu lelah Hinata mencinta. Sudah terlalu sakit Hinata mendamba. Saat sesosok pangeran menawarkan cinta yang manis, Hinata terombang-ambing mengikuti arus. Mencintai dan dicintai. Kata yang begitu mudah terucap tetapi sangatlah sulit dikecap. Kenyataanya, cinta yang begitu lama dipupuk untuk pasangannya, Namikaze Naruto, harus berbuah sakit hati yang tak terelakkan. Membuat Hinata bingung. Membuat dia rapuh. Tanpa ada pegangan, dimana lagi dia akan temukan kebahagiaan kecilnya?

Air mata yang kembali mengaliri kedua pipi Hinata menyertai kecupan bibir mereka malam itu.

.

.

.

"HINATA !" teriakan sesosok pria membelah kedamaian pagi itu. Terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur yang tak layak untuk ditiduri, bed cover yang raib entah kemana, selimut yang membuntal di sudut atas kasur, dan bantal yang tertata acak di setiap sudut kamar, bola mata birunya menatap kosong ke depan. Tak dihiraukannya saat sahabat wanitanya berjalan melewati pintu, menatap sayu kepadanya.

"Naruto," pemilik surai merah pudar sebahu itu mencoba memanggil sang sahabat yang tenggelam dalam lamunan kosongnya. " sudah 3 hari ini kamu belum makan, cobalah isi dulu perutmu. Lihat, aku bawa ramen kesukaanmu. Masih hangat loh, buatan tangan langsung dari paman Teuchi. Bahkan tadi dia heran lalu bertanya kepadaku, mana si pirang berisik itu? Hahaha," tertawa pelan mencoba menghilangkan suasana tak nyaman di ruangan itu, Sakura melirik Naruto yang tak juga membalas ucapannya. Menghela napas tertahan, Sakura kemudian berdiri, meletakkan bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya ke atas salah satu meja yang masih layak pakai di kamar itu.

Kamar itu sangat berantakan. Baju-baju berceceran keluar dari lemarinya, pecahan kaca dimana-mana. Sungguh Sakura tak habis pikir. Begitu besar kah dampak yang telah diperbuatnya malam itu bagi kehidupan Naruto? Bahkan sampai kehilangan akal sehingga melukai dirinya sendiri dengan memecahkan cermin di kamar hanya menggunakan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Sungguh, Sakura memejamkan mata, dia merasa sangat bersalah akan keadaan sahabatnya sekarang.

" Maaf," bersimpuh di bawah lutut Naruto, Sakura tak kuasa menghentikan tangis lirihnya. Sungguh dia merasa menjadi pendosa. Hanya demi keegoisannya semua jadi berakhir seperti ini. Apa yang mau dikata? Jam tak mungkin berputar mundur. Penyesalan ini harus dia pikul sampai akhir hayatnya. " Maaf, Naruto, maaf. Ini semua salahku. Karena aku.."

"Ssh, Sakura-chan, jangan menangis." Iris biru Naruto fokus menatap sahabat wanita cerewetnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh di bawahnya. " Hinata-chan tidak pergi kok. Dia hanya sedang berlibur. Iya, dia sedang berlibur. Tapi, yah, mungkin dia sedang marah padaku jadinya dia enggak ngabarin aku dulu." Birunya kembali memudar menatap kosong pada satu titik sudut langit-langit kamarnya. "tapi kenapa Hinata-chan marah sama aku yah? Padahal akukan sayang sama Hinata-chan. Dia juga sayang sama aku kan? Mmh, aneh. Yah, mungkin aku bakal berkeliling lagi mencari kemana Hinata-chan pergi."

Tarikan lemah di lengan kanan Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak berdiri untuk melaksanakan niatannya tadi. Netra sewarna daun itu berair,menandakan pertahanan pelupuk mata Sakura yang bobol menahan air yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Sungguh Sakura tak sanggup. Dia harus segera menyadarkan teman jingganya ini sebelum Naruto makin hancur. Atau, sebelum mereka makin hancur.

"Sakura-chan, tolong lepaskan tanganku,"

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO, SADAR! DIA SUDAH PERGI. DIA HANCUR! TAK BISAKAH KAMU MENGERTI KEADAAN SAAT INI? " teriakan frustasi Sakura bergaung memenuhi setiap sudut kamar berantakan itu. Mencengkram erat kerah Naruto, Sakura tak kuasa menahan gigilan di sekujur tubuhnya. Menahan sesal di setiap pori sekujur tubuhnya, sesal yang tak akan pernah berujung bagi Sakura.

"Dia pergi, Naruto. Saat kamu sadar akan cintanya. Saat kamu mulai mencoba mencintanya…Karena aku," Menghapus air yang mengganggu penglihatannya, Sakura mati-matian melafalkan kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya.

"Asanya putus, saat cinta menghinggap di hatimu. Dan kalian hancur. Kemudian dia pergi. Itu Naruto, itu yang terjadi."

Kesadaran menghantam telak pada Naruto. Terduduk kembali, Naruto menunduk. Apa yang telah kulakukan, pikirnya. Menutupi realita dengan imajinasi seindah surga. Mengatakan semua baik-baik saja padahal tidak. Padahal semua hancur. Aku, dia dan Sakura. Kami hancur. Dan dia, adalah korban dari segala peristiwa yang terjadi. Karena keegoisanku tentu saja.

Masih terekam dalam memori Naruto bagaimana senyuman nyonya Namikaze, yang beberapa saat sebelumnya bermarga Hyuuga itu, mengembang sesaat setelah mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Bersumpah setia sampai mati. Mencintai sampai mati. Dan Naruto merona, tertawan pada senyuman tanpa dosa yang diumbar pasangan hidupnya itu.

Bukan dia tak mencinta. Perjodohan yang seakan mengekang kebebasannya dalam menjelajahi kehidupan membuatnya berontak pada awalnya. Umurnya masih 24 tahun dan dia sudah harus menikah? Jangan bercanda! Dia sadar bahwa dialah pewaris utama seluruh aset Namikaze yang tersebar di tiap sudut negara ini. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang dia korbankan hanya untuk mengurusi _tetek bengek_ perusahaan yang mencekik kebebasannya. Waktu, tenaga, dan cinta. Semua dia sisihkan hanya demi menjadi seorang anak yang sesuai dengan harapan orang tuanya.

Kemudian dia datang. Sahabat kecil yang terlupakan dari masa lampau. Masih dengan pipi meronanya. Masih dengan kegagapannya. Mungkin yang berubah hanya bentuk fisiknya yang melekuk, menampakan kematangan seorang wanita di umurnya yang ke 24.

Bukan, bahkan cinta gadis kecil yang beranjak dewasa itu pun masih bergejolak di setiap pembuluh nadinya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Kenyataan bahwa wanita ini yang akan kembali merantai kebebasannya membuatnya buta. Matanya gelap tak melihat sinar dambaan di sepasang iris perak itu. Lidahnya kelu, membalas untaian kasih yang terucap. Kulitnya kebas, merasa sentuhan cinta yang tak berujung. Dan wanita_nya_, wanita itu mengharap. Mengharap butiran cintanya menggunung, seperti rasa ini yang tak pernah habis dia rasa untuk Naruto.

Dan kemudian, roda berputar. Saat rasa itu menggunung di hati Naruto, angin berhembus meruntuhkan rasa tak berujung yang ada dalam hati wanitanya. Saat hati_nya_ hancur, saat hati_nya_ terserpih, Naruto sadar. Hatinyapun hilang. Angin meniupkan rasa lain. Rasa rindu,sesal, dan cinta. Ya, Namikaze Naruto mencintai Namikaze Hinata.

.

.

.

Ah, saya tak bisa berkata. Apresiasi kalian benar –benar membangkitkan gairah menulis saya. Bahkan sampai ada yang manggil _senpai_. Oalah, saya juga masih pemula dalam bidang tulis –menulis.

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, bagian 1 sudah saya edit

hatakrj


	3. Sedari Dulu

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

** Locked out of Heaven song by Bruno Mars (recommended song)**

** My story by mine**

**Warning : AU. Alur lambat (I've warned you). Kata-kata yang terlalu bertele-tele. Typo(s?) dimana-mana. **

**Enjoy **

Bagian tiga : Sedari Dulu

**Dari awal, aku mencintaimu.**

"_Hei, jangan nangis lagi dong."_

"_Liat mereka uda pergi. Jangan nangis lagi ya?"_

"_Kata mama kalo orang lagi nangis emang harus dipeluk. Sini dipeluk lagi."_

"_Oh yah, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Namamu?"_

**Menggunung, membukit. Banyak alasan buatku untuk menyukaimu.**

"_Aku janji kita bakal main sama-sama lagi kalo aku uda balik ke Jepang. Kamu tungguin aku ya?"_

"_Hinata-chan? Kok nangis sih? Aduh, jangan nangis lagi dong, kita kan uda gede!"_

"_Oke, janji seumur hidup Namikaze Naruto ; kita bakal main sama-sama lagi kalo uda gede. Artinya, aku pasti pulang, Hinata-chan. Jadi, Hinata-chan maukan nungguin Naruto sampe pulang nanti?"_

**Menunggu, meradang, merana. Cinta ini utuh. Cinta ini satu. Tapi, akhirnya kusadar. Tak pernah kata cinta mengoles ingatanmu tentang diriku.**

" _Oh, jadi kamu yang bakal jadi istriku."_

" _Aku bosan Hinata. Bisakah, walau sedetik, kamu menghilang dari pandanganku? Aku bosan dengan cerocosanmu yang membicarakan, dulu kita begini loh Naruto-kun. Oh, dan aku mual dengan kegagapan buat-buatanmu itu."_

" _Saya, Namikaze Naruto, menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai pasangan hidup saya, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kekurangan dan berkelebihan, sampai maut memisahkan raga kami."_

"_Walau sudah sah menjadi suami istri, kuharap kita tidak saling mengganggu privasi serta kenyamanan masing-masing."_

**Kau berubah. Beribu alasan berkurang untuk menyukaimu. **

**Tapi, aku tetap mencinta. Karena tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mencintaimu. Mencintaimu, sedari dulu, seakan menjadi nafas bagiku untuk terus hidup.**

" _Hinata, cukup. Aku muak dengan segala tingkah laku sok pedulimu. Urus kehidupanmu sendiri."_

"_Jangan pernah sediakan lagi makanan buatku. Bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau aku MALAS makan di rumah. Kamu lupa atau sengaja ingin menghambur-hamburkan makanan? Masih banyak yang butuh di luar sana!"_

" _Kalau kamu sakit lagi, aku gak akan bisa ngurus kamu. Ketiduran di luar sedangkan ada kamar sehangat ini di rumah, memangnya apa sih yang ada di otakmu itu. Eh, jangan nunduk. Kalo kamu sekali lagi nungguin aku sampai sakit kayak kemaren, aku.. Aku bakal hubungin kamu kalo pulang telat."_

" _Aku pulang. Em, ano.. makan malam sudah siap?"_

"_Enak! Eh, maksudku.. Etoo.."_

**Cinta. Cinta. Aku cinta kamu. Apakah terlampau bosan kata ini terucap hingga kamu kembali menyakitiku?**

" _Besok kamu mau pergi? Apa? Ke rumah utama Hyuuga? Jangan! Seharian besok kamu harus sama aku! Karena, er.. itu hari spesialmu kan?"_

"_Halo? Malam ini aku menginap di rumah teman. Mmh, besok pagi langsung aja berangkat ke vila yang dulu pernah kutunjukkan. Iya, yang di kaki bukit itu. Oke, pokoknya kamu harus uda di sana sebelum sore ya? Bisa sendiri kan? Soalnya aku ada kerjaan dulu."_

" _Mmh.. Hinata? HINATA!? Tunggu! Hinata biar kujelaskan dulu! Hinata!"_

**Harusnya, sedari awal aku sadar. Bibit cinta tak akan bisa tumbuh di hatimu. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu egois untuk melepaskan ikatan ini. Berharap suatu saat cinta berbunga di hatimu. Dan ternyata aku salah. Sakit ini nyata. Sakit ini meremukkanku. **

**Tanpaku, mungkin kau bahagia. **

**Tanpaku, senyum tersungging di bibirmu.**

**Tanpamu, mungkin aku kaku kehilangan nafas. **

**Tanpamu, tak pernah ada aku.**

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan salju turun. Begitu deras membutakan arah sepasang manusia berbeda gender yang mengendarai mobil sedan berwarna metalik. Mobil tersebut tersendat jalannya, terhalang salju yang menggunung menutup jalan. Kemudian perlahan mobil tersebut melambat kemudian berhenti di tempat tujuan. Di hadapan mobil tersebut berdiri megah satu jajar gerbang besi tinggi dengan ukiran melingkar artistik pada setiap teralis hitamnya. Terlihat angkuh dengan ukiran yang menyerupai tombak di bagian atasnya, seakan menhalangi setiap orang yang ingin melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam. Walau terlihat megah, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gerbang itu sudah kehilangan umurnya. Lihat saja noda karat membayangi sudut_-_sudut bawah lempengan besi gerbang tersebut. Begitu juga tanaman rambat yang melingkar erat teralis hitam. Dan jangan lupakan tumpukan salju yang menumpuk tepat di depan gerbang tersebut. Sangat tidak terawat, adalah kalimat yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan tempat itu.

Pria yang memegang setir mobil hanya menghela napas pasrah menatap keadaan yang tak menguntungkan didepannya. Melirik pada sosok wanita yang duduk manis di sebelahnya, Naruto seakan beruntung mengajak sahabat karibnya itu menemaninya menjalankan misi kejutan bagi kekasih tercintanya.

" Sepertinya dari sini kita harus jalan." Mengambil keputusan sesaat setelah tediam berpikir, Naruto mengajak wanita bemarga Haruno itu untuk berjalan keluar dari kehangatan yang disediakan penghangat mobil. Sesaat setelah membuka pintu, angin kencang mencium kulit Sakura yang tak tertutupi kain.

Salahkan otak udang Naruto yang tiba-tiba menculik Sakura dari apartemennya yang hangat tanpa menyebutkan satupun alasan yang masuk akal baginya untuk pergi keluar menantang hujan salju di luar sana. Walau sempat terjadi tarik-menarik antara Sakura yang _keukeuh_ ingin di apartemennya dan Naruto yang juga _keukeuh_ untuk mengajaknya bunuh diri dengan menerjang hujan salju (yang mau tak mau harus berakhir dengan konyolnya, karena mereka akhirnya menjadi tontonan seluruh penghuni lantai tersebut. Oh, terima kasih banyak, Naruto), akhirnya Sakura harus rela berakhir terduduk bersebelahan bersama Naruto, dalam mobilnya yang hangat, tanpa memakai satupun pelindung badan untuk menghadapi cuaca seekstrim ini. Kesalahan kedua dengan membiarkan Naruto menarik lengan Sakura sesaat setelah menekan bel apartemennya, tanpa melihat kondisi bahwa sang korban yang ditarik hanya memakai blouse merah muda dipadu rok hitam selutut dan hanya sempat mengambil mantel abu yang tergantung dekat pintu. Sakura bahkan tidak ingat apakah dia sempat mengunci pintu apartemennya. _Oh, apakah Naruto tidak melihat bahwa aku baru saja pulang kerja?_ Dengus Sakura dalam hati. _Dan sekarang hanya pakaian kerja ini yang membungkus badanku dalam cuaca seekstrim ini? Jangan bercanda_!

Barulah saat di perjalanan sang Namikaze muda itu menjelaskan maksud dari penculikan ini. Mulanya, dia terlihat malu-malu, terbukti dari pipinya yang terus saja merona dan kata-kata yang terlontar terlampau cepat. Dia juga terlihat menghindari tatapan penuh tanya dari zamrud sahabatnya. Hingga terbitlah selengkung senyum penuh arti milik Sakura yang menebak dengan jelas gelagat mencurigakan pria pirang di depannya ini. Walau sebenarnya Sakura cukup repot untuk memahami kata demi kata yang meluncur cepat melewati bibir Naruto, namun sekali lagi, terima kasih pada pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang membuatnya cepat tanggap dalam situasi apapun. Yah, seperti saat ini. Saat dia mengerti bahwa Namikaze Naruto menculiknya malam ini hanya untuk menemaninya mempersiapkan kejutan bagi ulang tahun Namikaze Hinata, istrinya.

"Oh, aku baru tahu bahwa dalam otak udangmu itu tersimpan keromantisan ala pujangga-pujangga cinta." Terkikik kecil saat melihat kembali bias merah muda tercipta di kedua pipi coklat Naruto, Sakura tak tahan untuk kembali menggoda.

"Wow, seorang pecinta yang sedang dimabuk romansa. Apakah aku harus mengabadikan momen ini? Sekedar hadiah kecil bagi Hi-na-ta-chan~"

"Oh, diamlah, Sakura-chan. Aku sedang fokus ke depan nih." nyata-nyatanya, Naruto tak mampu menahan senyum kecilnya saat Sakura mulai mengeluarkan segala jurus ejekannya tentang betapa konyolnya Naruto yang sedang dimabuk asmara, atau tentang Naruto yang kebodohannya meningkat 1000 persen karena terlalu terfokus pada istri tercintanya.

"Dan kemudian, Hinatapun kehilangan rasa cintanya padamu akibat tingkat kebodohanmu yang meningkat drastis. Atau mungkin dia akhirnya meninggalkanmu karena takut anak-anaknya menuruni gen darimu? Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa keras mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak mencintai Namikaze Naruto? Oh, hanya dalam mimpi terdepresi para pembenci pasangan Naruto dan Hinata sepertinya. Mengusap cairan bening yang menggumpal di sudut matanya, Sakura semakin bernafsu saat melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam mematung. _Ow, termakan bualanku ternyata_, cengir Sakura dalam hati, "Lalu.."

"Dia mencintaiku." Potong Naruto sambil tetap fokus menatap jalan beraspal yang tertutupi salju putih.

"Dia mencintaiku." Ulang Naruto. Pengangannya pada setir mobil semakin mengerat. Mempertegas apa yang sedang dia ucapkan. Matanya datar, tanpa emosi, menatap putih di jalan.

Entah kepada Sakura kah? Tapi itu terlihat seperti Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto tahu apa yang diucapkannya tadi hanyalah ejekan dan tidak ada maksud menyinggung sama sekali. Melihat perubahan sorot mata sahabat jingganya, mau tak mau Sakura kembali teringat curahan hati sang sahabat akhir-akhir ini. Tentang dia yang menyesal menyakiti Hinata. Tentang dia takut karma yang akan mendatanginya.

Tentang, Namikaze Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai menyimpan cinta pada istrinya.

"Ya, dia mencintaimu, Naruto." Menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang terkepal di lingkaran coklat setir mobil, Sakura menambahkan, " Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Kemudian, mereka tersenyum. 2 pasang mata mereka saling bertatap dalam keterbatasan cahaya yang disediakan mobil. Memberi kehangatan pada hati Naruto yang meragu. Betapa beruntungnya Naruto memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sial, d-dingin sekal-li.." gemeletuk gigi yang saling beradu menggema dalam ruang bercat gading tersebut. Tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari rambut pirangnya tak dihiraukannya ketika dia melirik sahabat merah jambunya yang sedari tadi terdiam. Sesaat tadi mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto, berjuang membuka pintu gerbang berkarat dan dibutuhkan energi yang tidak sedikit untuk membukanya. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sakura harus berjalan kaki sekitar 9 meter lagi. Melewati taman bunga milik Uzumaki Kushina, kolam ikan milik Jiraiya- jiisan, dan lapang mini _golf_ milik Namikaze Minato. _Well_, selamat datang di vila keluarga besar Namikaze. Dan jangan lupakan butiran salju yang begitu setia membayangi langkah menggigil mereka. Membuat Naruto bersumpah akan merenovasi pagar berkarat itu dan memindahkannya tepat di depan pintu masuk vila tersebut. _Secepatnya_, geram Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah mereka memasuki vila tersebut, Sakura dengan sigap segera menyalakan tungku perapian di ruang tengah. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang segera masuk dalam kamar yang biasa di tempatinya, mencari baju ganti bagi dirinya dan Sakura. Untung saja Hinata meninggalkan baju ganti pada saat bulan madu mereka kemarin. _Keh, bulan madu_, ejek Naruto dalam hati. Menggeram sesaat begitu ingat betapa kurang ajarnya dia setelah malam penyatuan mereka di kamar itu. Pagi hari yang harusnya romantis malah dirusak dengan kepergian Naruto yang berdalih ada urusan pekerjaan, meninggalkan Hinatanya terbaring sepi disana. Diranjang bernoda merah.

Memasuki ruang tamu, Naruto melihat Sakura menatap kosong ke dalam api perapian yang menguarkan hawa hangat. Mantelnya telah kuyub, sama halnya dengan blouse serta rok span di baliknya. Dalam genggamannya terdapat perangkat elektronik seluler yang berkedip-kedip dan tas tangan kecil yang sudah terbuka. Tas tangannya pun sudah basah, walau begitu Sakura sepertinya masih sempat menyelamatkan telepon genggamnya dari bahaya kebasahan, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Hanya ada terusan ini dalam lemari. Ini milik Hinata-chan. Sepertinya pas denganmu." Suara serak Naruto mengagetkan alam bawah sadar Sakura yang sedang melanglangbuana. Secara canggung Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Wajahnya mengulas senyum terpaksa yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Y-ya, sepertinya akan muat. Terima kasih, Naruto." Zamrud Sakura menatap sayu pada Naruto yang terdiam, mencerna keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabat wanitanya itu. Serasa ada yang mengganjal dalam setiap ekspresi yang dibuat si wanita berambut merah pudar ini. Tanpa sadar Naruto menarik erat lengan kanan Sakura yang melangkah melewatinya. Menatap seksama setiap garis wajah feminim yang tersirat dihadapannya. Oh, salahkan ketidak pekaannya dalam mengobservasi hal-hal kecil, bahkan Naruto masih dibuat bingung dengan keadaan Sakura yang menggigil pelan dihadapannya.

"N-naruto, ada apa? " napas Sakura memberat, seiring dengan memucatnya wajah Sakura yang biasanya merona. Melepas lebih dahulu sarung tangan basah di tangan kirinya yang berwarna ungu,dengan sigap Naruto menyentuh kening lebar Sakura dengan punggung tangannya dan terlonjak begitu menyadari panas merambati punggung tangannya.

"Kau sakit."

Sakura memucat. Tak dapat berpikir jernih dalam kondisi terburuknya. Salahkah? Salahkah dia bila harus berakhir seperti itu?

Api yang mendesis kecil dalam perapian di tengah ruangan menguraikan hangat ketika Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Berkata 'iya' pada setiap takdir yang menghampirinya nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Gaara-kun datang ke rumahku. Maksudku, rumahku dan Naruto. Rumah milik keluarga Namikaze Naruto dan istrinya Namikaze Hinata. Dan aku selalu tesenyum bila mengingatnya. Bahwa penantianku tidak sia-sia. Bahwa kami akhirnya bersama. _Walau_, aku tersenyum pahit, _dia belum mencintaiku_.

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaiku kan? Bahkan kami masih mempunyai waktu seumur hidup kami untuk belajar saling mencintai. Karena kami sudah dipersatukan. Dalam ikatan suci yang sederhana. Mempersatukan 2 jiwa dalam 1 ikatan selama sisa hidup kami. Dan tugasku hanya membuat dia mencintaiku, tanpa batas waktu. Karena waktu akan menjadi saksi ketika akhirnya dia akan menatapku dengan rasa cinta. Mungkin nanti.

Aku terkejut saat mendapat kunjungan pagi dari Gaara-kun. Bukannya aku masih takut dengan dia, walau memang firasatku selalu buruk bila bersama dengannya, tapi penampilanku sebagai seorang tuan rumah yang menyambut tamu suaminya sangat kurang pantas. Dengan kaos biru muda polos kebesaran milik Naruto-kun, dan celana pendek bahan berwarna putih yang panjangnya hanya sampai pertengahan pahaku. Dan jangan lupakan rambutku yang disanggul asal. Lebih memalukannya lagi, AKU BELUM MANDI!

Aku hanya berharap dia tidak menyinggung sesuatu tentang _bau tidak sedap di pagi hari_. Demi Tuhan! Ini masih pukul 7 pagi dan mengapa si rambut merah ini sudah ada di hadapanku? Salahkan kecerobohanku yang asal membuka pintu tanpa mengintip siapa yang ada di baliknya. Keyakinan idiot yang menyatakan bahwa orang yang baru saja memencet bel adalah pengantar koran langganan Naruto-kun.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku hanya dapat melengkungkan senyum canggung di hadapan Gaara-kun yang berpenampilan kasual di hadapanku. Dengan kaos _v-neck_ hijau lumut dan celana _jeans_ biru yang membalut kakinya, dia sangat jauh dari kata _seorang eksekutif muda yang selalu menggunakan jas kemana-mana. _Dia kelihatan lebih muda dari biasanya, walau ekspresi sangarnya masih betah tercetak di wajah tampannya. Mungkin kapan-kapan, saat ada kesempatan, aku akan menceramahinya lagi tentang akibat tidak pernah tersenyum terhadap penuaan dini dan kerutan penuaan di wajah. Tapi **tidak** sekarang. Saat penampilanku yang seharusnya diceramahi ketimbang dirinya.

Dia masih menatapku dengan ekspresi ganjil. Mungkin merasa terlalu tidak sopan untuk langsung menertawakanku saat ini juga, pikirku kesal. Masih terbayang di ingatanku betapa menyebalkannya sahabat suamiku ini. Dialah orang yang selalu mencelaku dengan sindiran tajamnya di setiap kesempatan. Seperti saat pesta pernikahanku waktu itu, saat aku mencengkram erat lengannya dan dengan berani menatap langsung ke-2 zamrud itu. Niat awalku yang ingin minta maaf berubah saat dengan santainya dia melepas cengkraman tanganku. "_Nona, kau merusak lengan jasku,"_ adalah kata yang diucapkannya kemudian. Dan aku hanya terpaku. Terlalu syok untuk menyadari kekurang ajaran pria di hadapanku. Menyebalkan? Lebih dari itu. Sabaku Gaara adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang aku ketahui tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan semua kata yang ada di kepalanya. Walau itu menyakitkan sekalipun.

Tapi, kami berteman sekarang. Em, maksudku aku sudah menganggap dia adalah temanku(entahlah dia mengganggapku apa). Kami sering berbincang bersama di beberapa kesempatan. Atau minum teh bertiga di sore hari. Bahkan saat Naruto-kun tidak ada, dia sering menemaniku. Entah itu belanja atau hanya sekedar mengobrol di beranda rumah. Walau selalu ditanggapi dengan dingin tapi aku tahu, selalu ada ketulusan dalam binar mata yang menatapku itu. Bahkan aku selalu merasa aneh, kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah menjalin pertemanan dengan pemuda dingin ini. Mungkin, karena dia adalah sahabat Naruto-kun. Menyambangi kediaman Namikaze tiap sorenya, padahal aku tahu dia adalah orang sibuk. Dan bahkan dari pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu yang tidak sengaja kudengar, Gaara-kun berniat menetap kembali di Jepang. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia rindu dengan negara kelahirannya ini sehingga dengan mudah meninggalkan pekerjaan _prestigious-_nya di New York. Tak ada yang tahu isi kepala si rambut merah.

Well, tidak buruk juga berteman dengan Gaara-kun. Walau ada saat-saat tertentu aku kadang merasa _ngeri_ dengan tatapan intens yang di arahkannya padaku. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak nyaman saja ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh zamrud miliknya. Kilatan tajam yang selalu berhasil membuat bulu tengkukku meremang. Seperti saat ini.

Masih di depan pintu coklat kekuningan rumahku, dia berdiri kaku disana. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuhku yang menggeliat tak nyaman sembari menari-narik ujung celanaku yang kependekan. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia. Bahkan celana pendek itu hanya bergeser sekian mili, tertutupi kaos besar yang hampir menutupi pertengahan pahaku. Ini gila! Bahkan aku merasa tidak memakai apapun dibalik kaos yang kupakai. Salahkan tatapan tajam Gaara-kun yang seakan menelanjangiku di tempat.

Berdehem sedikit, "Ehem," dan berhasil!

Kulihat dia sedikit menunduk. Mungkin merasa malu akan ketidaksopanannya yang memandangi orang lain sedemikian intens.

"Apakah kita akan mengobrol sepanjang hari disini? Di depan pintu masuk?" suara beratnya menyadarkan ketololanku sebagai tuan rumah. Menengadahkan kembali kepalanya dengan angkuh, dia menaikan alis menunggu reaksiku yang canggung.

Lupakan. Tak ada kata malu dalam kamus seorang Gaara-kun.

" O-oh, si-silakan masuk Ga-Gaara-kun.." membukakan pintu coklat itu lebih lebar aku mempersilakan tubuh tegap beraroma _vanilla musk_ yang lembut memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Aku memaki dalam hati. Semoga parfum di ruang tamu dapat menghambat bau tak sedap yang ditimbulkan oleh badanku.

"Emm, ka-kalau begitu aku akan siapkan minum dulu, Gaara-kun." Melihat Gaara-kun yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa hitam, aku membalikkan badan hendak memasuki ruangan lain setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada Gaara-kun. Tujuan utama; kamar tidur. Pertama; ganti baju. Semprot parfum. Lalu..

"Hinata, bersiaplah dalam 30 menit. Mandi, pakai baju terbaikmu. Kita akan berangkat sebelum pukul 8." Ucapan datar dengan isi yang terkesan diktaktor menghentikan langkahku meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Eh?"

"Naruto yang menyuruhku." Jelasnya setelah melihat ekspresi tololku yang penuh tanya. "dia minta untuk mengantarmu kesana."

"Hah? Kemana?" sepertinya efek bangun kesiangan dan kejutan di pagi hari membutakan memori sesaat. Pergi kemana maksudnya? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun?

Ah, iya.

"Vila milik keluarga Namikaze."

Tempat bulan maduku dahulu. Tempat yang dijanjikan Naruto-kun untuk menghabiskan hari kami berdua di hari spesial ini. Tentu saja.

Hari ini kan ulang tahunku, aku tersenyum dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari ini cerah. Saat aku membuka tirai kamar hari ini, begitu banyak cahaya berlomba memasuki kamarku. Membutakan mataku sejenak, kemudian putih.

Aku terpaku. Mengaggumi cakrawala putih dengan gradasi kebiruan. Begitu indah. Birunya seakan mereflesikan iris seseorang yang selalu bersinar. Lembut. Menatapku dalam diam. Hangatnya pagi seperti cengiran polosnya yang selalu mengalahkan terang mentari. Memberi energi baru kepada orang di sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu tersenyum. Walau dia jarang tersenyum padaku, tak mengapa. Aku telah lama mematri senyuman itu dalam ingatanku. Matanya yang menyipit saat tersenyum. Kemudian segaris, 2 garis, bahkan garis-garis senyum lain yang membayangi cengiran polosnya masih terekam jelas di benakku. Sejelas aku melihat mataku yang basah dalam pantulan kaca bening ini.

Dan mataku mengabur, diiringi isakan yang lolos dari bibir ranumku. Aku tersimpuh di depan kaca yang membatasiku dengan panorama cakrawala. Menutup mata, hanya untuk menangkap gelap di setiap pandangku. Karena dalam keyakinan absurdku, kegelapanlah yang mungkin dapat menghapus memori tentangnya. Tapi, tak bisa. Bibirku kemudian mendesis seakan membacakan mantra_; kenapa? Kenapa?_

_Kenapa langit biru selalu mengingatkanku padamu, Naruto-kun?_

_Kenapa hanya gelap yang selalu kau berikan kepadaku, Naruto-kun?_

_Kenapa aku tetap mencintaimu, Naruto-kun?_

_Kenapa?_

Dan pagi itu, kembali isak tangis yang terdengar dari apartemen pribadi milik Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

.

Lumayan lebih panjangkah? Saya bukan tipe penulis yang bisa bermain dengan banyak kata nih, jadi maklumi jika wordnya selalu minus, hehe.

Oh ya, saya sengaja bikin _past_ sama _present_ nya absurd. Biar lebih menantang, Kawan. Well, silakan para reader-san semua menebak-nebak alur yang terjadi. Saya pengen kalian dapat feelnya semua, tanpa dibatasi kata.

Thanks buat **Hilda** (account namenya saya lupa, malas liat box review lagi, mehehe)yang ngasih tau betapa tidak menggigitnya chapter kemarin. _Big hug for ya_ ;)

hatakrj


End file.
